The present invention has for a subject matter a method of displaying information, such as for example advertising messages, on a certain number of panels with display elements arranged at a place of sporting events such as football, basket-ball or other contests intended to be televised, and the display system for carrying out the said method.
There are known systems for displaying advertising messages on a certain number of panels with display elements arranged, in particular, around a football field or a basket-ball court, including means of automatic control of the message display with an effect of continuous running of the latter on the panels considered.
Due to the fact, however, that the rnning display is always addressed to the same panels, such systems suffer from the disadvantages that, in the long run, they no longer draw the public's attention and that, in case of televised transmission, the display of the advertising message very seldom appears entirely on a final television receiving means such as a television set.